


El escolta

by Jake91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin POV, Modern AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake91/pseuds/Jake91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Después de su ruptura con Will, Gwen convence a Merlin de que contrate a un escolta para que le acompañe a un banquete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El escolta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Escort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657677) by [thecheekydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon). 



**EL ESCOLTA**

 

“¡No, no, no, y no!”

“Vamos Merlin” le convence. “Han pasado meses desde tu gran ruptura con Will. Necesitas empezar a tener citas de nuevo.”

Merlin le da una agria mirada. “contratar a un escolta para acompañarme a un banquete difícilmente cuenta como ‘tener una cita’ .” Busca apoyo en Lance, pero él mira a su novia. Merlin suspira, no conseguirá ayuda de él.

La ‘Gran Ruptura’  a la que se refiere Gwen ocurrió exactamente hace dos meses y diez días,  meses duros, como Gwen los había denominado. Hasta la GR – A veces Gwen, quien era su mejor amiga y su compañera de piso, se refería a esta de esta forma –Merlin había estado en una feliz (al menos desde su punto de vista) relación con Will por casi dos años. De hecho, el día que Will lo invitó a salir para ‘hablar’, Merlin esperaba que Will diera el siguiente paso en su relación  y le dijera de mudarse con él. En su lugar, Will le había dicho que quería ver a otras personas y probar cosas nuevas. Fue un golpe bastante devastador, no sólo a su ego, si también a su corazón. Merlin estaba enamorado de Will.

Para complicar aún mas las cosas, Merlin continua viendo bastante regularmente a Will, ya que ambos trabajan en la misma compañía. Aunque Merlin estaba en investigación y desarrollo y Will en marketing, pero es una pequeña sucursal de una gran corporativa, por lo que a menudo tienen que interactuar.

En lo referente a este banquete, Merlin estaría feliz de pasar de él, sino fuera que él, junto a otros pocos, iban a ser los homenajeados en esa cena por el negocio comunitario de  desarrollo e implementación de las ‘iniciativas verdes’ en su compañía, y él no podía decirle al mandamás de su oficina que no asistiría.

Encima, eso significa otra ocasión en la que tener que soportar el contacto cercano con Will, especialmente desde que Merlin conoce a  Will y sabe que  nunca se ha perdido la oportunidad de atender las funciones de la compañía, y probablemente aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer alarde de su nuevo estatus adquirido de soltero, trayendo consigo una de esas ‘otras personas’ con las que él quería para ‘probar cosas nuevas’.

Merlin rehusa ir solo. Por supuesto ha considerado ir con Gwen, quien, como Will, trabaja en marketing y planeaba ir a la fiesta, sin suponer que eso  frustraría sus intenciones de llevar una cita para restregársela  a su exnovio en la cara. Merlin no podía pensar en nadie más para pedírselo (Will conocía a Lance como  novio de Gwen y los cuatro habían salido juntos en muchas ocasiones, por lo que preguntarle a Lance para ser su cita quedaba fuera de discusión) y Gwen apareció con la brillante idea de contratar a un acompañante profesional.

“¿un profesional de qué?” Merlin preguntó. Incluso Lance parecía dubitativo.

“un escolta,” Gwen repitió, luciendo ampliamente encantada consigo misma.

Merlin frunció el ceño profundamente. “¿te refieres a una prostituta o un chico de alquiler?” dijo contrariado, estremeciéndose ante la idea de contratar a un prostituto para que lo acompañara a cenar a un convite. Gwen ha perdido completamente el juicio.

“No,” dijo Gwen firmemente, apretando sus labios en un gesto desaprobatorio. “Me refiero a un escolta, una persona que te acompañe a algún lado, en una cita.”

“oh,” dijo Merlin. “¿quieres decir que eso realmente existe?” Merlin alzó una ceja a Lance, quien, sabiendo que era mejor estar fuera de la conversación, le ofreció un mero encogimiento de hombros.

Gwen miró a ambos con ojos empequeñecidos y espetó, “Claro que si.”

Lo que nos lleva a donde estamos ahora –con Merlin expresando enfáticamente su “¡NO!” a la idea.

“tú mismo”, dice Gwen, entregando a Merlin un anuncio de un negocio que aclamaba su servicio de escoltas. “pero si no quieres ir al banquete en el que serás homenajeado, y que por lo tanto serás el centro de atención, completamente solo…”

Merlin rueda sus ojos pero le arrebata el papel ignorando la breve pero orgullosa sonrisa de Gwen.

**

Dos días más tarde, después de que Merlin se enterará a través de los chimes en el dispensador de agua que Will tenía intención de llevar a una ‘vivaz rubia con una delantera impresionante’ (Will siempre ha asegurado su bisexualidad, Merlin era simplemente gay) como su dita para el convite, Merlin empezó  a pensar que quizás la idea de Gwen no era tan mala después de todo.

Es por ello, que Merlin se encuentra ahora en una habitación del EES –Elite Escort Service –mirando en una gran carpeta brillante de ocho a diez fotos de posibles ‘escoltas’, cada una acompañada de una pequeña biografía y estadísticas básicas.

“Él es muy mono,” remarca Gwen, señalando la foto de un atractivo hombre sonriente de pelo castaño ondulado, un indicio de barba,  y una rodilla flexionada.

Gwen y Lance han venido con Merlin –Gwen, principalmente a ‘ayudar’ a Merlin a elegir al escolta apropiado y Lance porque Gwen se lo dijo.

Merlin mira y lee la biografía: “Gwaine knight. Veintisiete, 177 cm, modelo. Sus intereses incluyen rodeo de caballos, jugar al billar, competir en concursos de beber, y en general temerario.”

“¿Qué clase de nombre es Gwaine?” pregunta Lance, ofreciendo su primera contribución verbal desde que Gwen había comenzado con todo esto de la escolta. Merlin pensaba que alguien que tiene como nombre de nacimiento _Lancelot_ probablemente no debería arrojar ninguna pulla.

“¿generalmente temerario?” chilló Gwen, atisbando más allá del hombro de Merlin para ver la biografía por sí misma.

Merlin rie entre dientes. “de hecho con uno basta,” admite. “Pero apuesto a que al hombre le gustan los huevos en vinagre, y tú sabes que yo tengo alergia a los huevos.”

Ni Gwen ni Lance le reprenden. Merlin continua mirando por la carpeta.

Está Percy, que de acuerdo con Lance, tiene ‘unos bíceps extremadamente grandes para ser natural”;Leon, quien asegura tener veinticinco pero aparenta cerca de treinta, todos le conceden que puede que sea solo por la barba, que le hace parecer más mayor; Edwin que pretende tener interés en las ‘artes oscuras’ y, de acuerdo con Gwen, tiene ‘una espeluznante mirada’.

Están Cedric, Jonas, Matthew, un chico llamado Cenred(cuya plena vestimenta de cuero negra implica que puede ser por la moda o que pertenece a un duro sadomasoquismo, ellos no están muy seguros), y otros pocos más cuyas biografías y fotos ya han leído y juzgado. Ninguno de ellos entra en el gusto de Merlin. No está buscando al hombre perfecto, pero esperaba al menos encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera pasar al menos  una tarde entretenida. Cansado de mirar, deslizó la carpeta más cerca de Gwen, dándole linterna verde mientras él reposa la cabeza en la mesa.

Han pasado cerca de cinco minutos cuando oye el grito agudo de Gwen, “¡Espera! Este chico es perfecto!” le entrega la carpeta a Merlin, despertándolo de su breve siesta.

La fotografía muestra a un apuesto y peculiar rubio, que no está exactamente sonriendo pero tampoco frunciendo el ceño. Es más bien como una sonrisa seductora que no fue hecha a propósito. Sus ojos son de un hermoso tono azulado y brillan cálidamente, dando la bienvenida.

“Le gustan las barbacoas en el patio trasero, pasar el rato con los amigos, y leer novelas de espías,” declara Gwen, su rostro completamente animado y excitado. “A ti te gustan las novelas de espías, Merlin.”

“intriga internacional,” aclara Merlin, y no por primera vez, pero no va a entrar en argumentos semánticos. Mira la biografía. Ni muy joven, ni muy mayor. Ningún indicio de inclinaciones temerarias, ni posible uso de esteroides, afición por el ocultismo o tendencias sadomasoquistas(o, alternativamente, sospechoso sentido de la moda).  Y encima el tío estaba muy bueno, sonó su campanilla mental.

“¿Qué piensas cielo?” pregunta Gwen a su novio porque, claramente, la opinión de Lance sobre la cita para la cena de Merlin importa.

Lance murmura algo que suena como aprobación y Gwen recoge la carpeta y se la lleva al escritorio de la recepcionista. Lance y Merlin la siguen.

“¡Queremos a este!” dijo a la mujer excitadamente. Merlin se pregunta cuando ha sido esto una decisión de grupo(mientras intenta no pensar que eso suena como si escogieran a un perrito), pero deja a Gwen liderar, es siempre más fácil así.

La mujer, Mrs. Cuthbert, sonríe. “Sí, Arthur Pendragon. Él es muy popular con las mujeres y los muchachos,” comenta. “Déjenme ver si está disponible para la fecha requerida.” Teclea en su ordenador y entrecierra los ojos a la pantalla. “Estáis de suerte, parece que está libre.”

Después de coger la información de Merlin y aceptar un adelante del pago, Mrs. Cuthbert le dice a Merlin, “El señor Pendragon contactará con usted en un par de días para obtener unos pocos detalles del evento y repasar algunas de las reglas del juego.”

¿Reglas de juego? Pensó Merlin, sintiéndose como si estuviera entrando en algún tipo de concurso de duelo. Quizás debería haber elegido al temerario después de todo.

Pese a todo, él tiene ahora una cita para el convite y no tiene que aparecer solo mientras su exnovio se pasea con su nueva conquista.

**

Aunque la estaba esperando, Merlin aún no estaba preparado cuando recibió la llamada.

“Hola,” dice una agradable voz al otro lado de la línea. “¿Merlin?”

“Sí.”

“Soy Arthur. Arthur Pendragon,” se identifica. “Llamo para confirmar que la cita fijada para este sábado.”

Tiene una bonita voz. Suave. Afable.

“¿Qué tipo de evento es?” pregunta. “y, ¿cómo te gustaría que me vistiera?”

“Uh, es un convite,” finalmente encuentra su voz. “ y la vestimenta debería ser algo entre un traje de etiqueta e informal de negocios.” Honestamente, Merlin no tenía ni idea de estas cosas, pero eso fue lo que Gwen le dijo que dijera cuando Arthur preguntara.

“Suena divertido,” responde Arthur, “¿te mencionó la señorita Cuthbert que debíamos revisar las reglas básicas?”

Oh si, habían reglas de juego, recordó Merlin. “Sí,” dice.

“Bien. Mi única política es ‘no besar, no tocar’ en la cita. No es ese tipo de servicio. Si eso es lo que estás buscando, puedo ponerte en contacto con un servicio que sé qu--”

“No, no,” dice rápidamente Merlin, sintiéndose enrojecer desde las puntas de sus pies. “sólo quiero un acompañante para una cena a la que tengo que asistir. Eso es todo.”

Hacen arreglos para que Arthur se encuentre con Merlin y Gwen en su piso compartido, donde ellos puedan tomar un taxi para ir al banquete.

“Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte,” dice Arthur al despedirse, y su voz suena bastante genuina, pero Merlin supone que es su trabajo hacer que sus clientes se sientan a gusto.

“igualmente,” contesta. Tan pronto como apretó el botón y colgó no pudo sino pensar: ¿En qué me he metido?

**

Gwen anuda su corbata, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. “No estás nervioso, ¿verdad?” bromea ligeramente.

“No,” contesta. Pero lo está, por supuesto. Completamente nervioso.

Aún sonando también como puede, ella no está convencida. “No hay motivo para ponerse nervioso,” le asegura, pasando la mano hacia abajo para alisar la corbata negra y violeta ahora anudada. Se inclina hacia atrás para admirar su obra y lo evalúa una vez más. “Luces positivamente bárbaro,” le elogia y entonces le pregunta a Lance, que está apoyado en la barra de la cocina observándolos, “¿no crees que se ve espléndido?”  Lance pronuncia un obediente “si”. Gwen le lanza a Merlin una brillante sonrisa blanca. “Will va a desear no haberte dejado nunca.”

La réplica de Merlin se ve interrumpida por un toque en la puerta. Lance, que estaba más cerca de la entrada, fue a abrir.

Es el acompañante de Merlin, por supuesto, Arthur Pendragon. Debió asumir que Lance era Merlin porque, tan pronto como Arthur entro, oyó a Lance decir “Ese es Merlin,” mientras hacía gestos hacia donde Gwen seguía quejándose de su atuendo.

Arthur Pendragon lucía completamente maravilloso.  Llevaba un bien equipado traje negro, complementado con una camisa azul y una simple corbata azul de seda. Los colores hacen destacar al azul de sus ojos y las luces doradas en su pelo brillan. Era duro no mirar la belleza pura de ese hombre.

Arthur se dirige hacia él, y Merlin rápidamente aparta los ojos para no ser acusado de estar mirando. Él extiende y estrecha la mano de Merlin. “Hola Merlin. Soy Arthur.” Dice soriendo.

Merlin siente como su corazón se para un momento.

“Hola,” responde tan firmemente como puede y entonces les presenta a Gwen y Lance.

Podría decir que por la forma en la que Gwen mira y habla entusiasmadamente a Arthur ella ha quedado instantáneamente embelesada por él. Lance parece estar bastante encantado con el escolta también.

“Oh, Will va a ponerse definitivamente celoso de ti,” proclama Gwen enlazando su brazo a través del de Arthur.

“Gwen—“ advierte Merlin.

“¿Quién es Will?” pregunta Arthur curiosamente.

Gwen está bastante abierta a decirle. “Will es el chico que dejó a Merlin hace un par de meses, sin que lo mereciera en primer lugar.”

“¡Gwen!”

“Bueno, es la verdad, Merlin,” dice. “tú eres de lejos demasiado bueno para Will.”

Arthur sonríe y Merlin se sonroja. Él quiere a Gwen, pero, ¿no podría dejar las cosas estar por una vez?

Gwen le cuenta a Arthur toda la sórdida historia de la ruptura de Merlin y Will durante el camino en taxi hasta el hall donde se celebra el banquete.

“Siento todo esto,” Merlin le dice a Arthur al salir del taxi.

Arthur rió entre dientes. “mirando el lado positivo, compañero. Ya no hay necesidad de romper el hielo entre nosotros.”

**

Los cocktails se sirvieron antes de la cena. Merlin intentaba disfrutar la reunión pre-cena pero sus ojos se mantenían buscando la entrada, en espera de la aparición de Will.

Gwen apreta su brazo confortablemente. “Sólo relájate.” Espeta.

“Estoy relajado,” le dice. Pero, desde luego, no lo está. Su mente y su cuerpo están tensos, esperando en nerviosa anticipación la aparición de su ex.  Dos meses y medio y Merlin todavía no ha superado a Will.

“Le traeré una copa de vino,” le dice Arthur a Gwen servicialmente y Merlin se da cuenta de que momentáneamente había olvidado que tenía un acompañante.  Seguramente, Arthur Pendragon debía pensar que él era un caso perdido.

Merlin empezaba a sentirse relajado cuando vio a Will atravesar las puertas, con la ‘vivaz rubia de impresionante delantera’ colgada de su brazo. Como un radar, él vió a Merlin en una esquina con Gwen y Lance y se dirigió hacia allí con su despampanante cita de escolta.

“Genial. Simplemente genial.” Merlin murmura miserablemente.

“Recuerda que tú tienes tu propio rubio sexy,” susurra Gwen a su espalda.

Si, pensó Merlin, pero ese sexy rubio fue a buscar a su neurótica cita una copa de coraje, valor que Merlin necesitaba desesperadamente ahora mismo.

“Hola Merlin, Gwen, Lance.” Saluda Will suficientemente amigable. “Ella es Vivian,” presenta a su voluptuosa rubia a los tres. Gwen y Lance dicen hola, Merlin sólo asiente como saludo.

Merlin siente una mano tocando ligeramente su codo. Arthur desliza una copa de vino en su mano, sonríe a Merlin y entonces se dirige a Will y Vivian. “Hola” dice, y Merlin se siente golpeado por la increíble sexy suavidad de su voz. “Soy Arthur.”

Vivian se anima con un claro interés femenino. Will fuerza una sonrisa, su expresión, sin embargo, la desmiente con un ceño interior.

“Ellos son Will y Vivian,” Gwen comenta, intentando disipar la tensión.

Arthur asiente agradablemente. Vivian sonríe brillantemente. Will examina a Arthur, evaluándolo críticamente.

Merlin se introduce la copa de vino en la boca y bebe una buena porción del fino chardonnay. En unos segundos, sus mejillas  se ruborizan por el alcohol –provocando un tono rosado.

Ve a Will sonreir. “Mejor a tu paso Merlin,” aconseja. “Sabes cómo te achispas cuando bebes vino.” Y, con su consejo impartido, Will coge a Vivian por un codo y la dirige hacia el bar.

“Así que ese es Will,”Arthur remarca cuando se han ido.

Gwen asiente y besa una de las rosadas mejillas de Merlin. “Lo hiciste bien, Merlin,” le asegura. “pasaste ese incómodo momento maravillosamente.”

Lo hizó. Con la ayuda de Arthur. Queda probado que tener a Arthur Pendragon como escolta esta noche  será  bastante beneficiario. Al menos como mínimo, sus nervios se han reducido y se ha sentido más confiado frente a Will.

Desafortunadamente, ese incómodo momento no fue el único al que tuvo que enfrentarse durante la noche. Se había asignado los asientos  para cenar y alguien había tenido la brillante idea de poner a Will y su acompañante en la misma mesa de seis que a Gwen y Lance, y Merlin y Arthur.

Merlin desearía tener otra copa de vino, pero no quiere que Will (que no lo conoce tan bien) comente más sobre su incapacidad para soportar ese licor particular. En su lugar, llena un vaso con agua y lo bebe ansiosamente. Con un poco de suerte, pueda pasar la mayor parte de la noche en el lavabo.

Los aperitivos salados con vinagreta balsámica son los primeros en servirse, y Merlin picotea de sus verduras, con la esperanza de que la conversación de la mesa fuera abandonada para poder disfrutar la comida. Agradecidamente, su deseo se cumplió. A parte de unos pocos murmullos apreciativos del sabor, la ensalada fue disfrutada en relativo silencio.

Merlin empezaba a sentirse optimista por el transcurso de la cena cuando el plato principal llegó –setas rellenas de pollo servidas sobre una crema de risotto y acompañadas por unos espárragos al vapor. Empezaba a hincarle el diente, pero Gwen puso una mano en su brazo. Ella llamó la atención del camarero y le preguntó, “¿podrías decirnos si se uso huevo para preparar el arroz o el pollo?”

El camarero curvó una ceja. ”No lo creo señora, pero puedo preguntar en la cocina, si gusta.”

“Si, por favor.” Gwen pidió suavemente.  El camarero sonrió y se adentró en la cocina.

“Gracias,” murmura Merlin agradecido a Gwen. Él sufre alergia a los huevos, pero a menudo olvida que los huevos son usados en la preparación de muchas comidas. Si el huevo no se ve visiblemente en el plato, Merlin no piensa mucho sobre ello. Pero Gwen si lo hace. Aunque su reacción alérgica tiende a ser leve (principalmente urticaria),  cualquier reacción podría ser suficiente para estropear la velada.

El camarero regresa y anuncia que el plato principal está libre de huevo, por lo que Merlin puede comer ahora tranquilamente. Gwen ha esperado (como usualmente hace para que Merlin no se sienta señalado) por la aclaración de la comida y también coge su tenedor y empieza a comer. Merlin aprecia la vigilancia de Gwen a favor de su salud pero también se siente avergonzado de haber revelado su deficiencia dietética a Vivian y Arthur.

Su esperanza de una cena libre de conversación termina tras el segundo mordisco.

“Así que, Merlin, ¿Cómo os conocisteis Arthur y tú?” pregunta Vivian brillantemente, comiendo un tallo de espárrago.

El tenedor de Merlin se detiene abruptamente de camino a su boca. Estaba temiendo esa pregunta. Por supuesto, que alguien iba a hacerla, pero ¿tenía que ser justamente alguien que venía con su exnovio, el exnovio que podría encontrar muy divertidos que Merlin haya alquilado una cita para la cena?

Pero antes de que él pudiera pensar en una educada forma de decir que Arthur y él se acaban de conocer haciéndolo de la forma menos embarazosa para ambos, escucha a Arthur decir, “Me tropecé con Merlin en la librería.”

“¡Oh, que dulce!” Vivian suspira. Will asiente y, para ser justo, Merlin tiene que preguntar  que hay de dulce en chocarse con alguien en una librería.

“Apuesto a que él estaba comprando más novelas de esas de espías que le gusta leer,” refunfuña Will y Merlin se enfurece mentalmente. Will nunca ha apreciado el gusto de Merlin en la literatura ni su pasión por leer.

“intriga internacional, en realidad,” corrige Arthur, dando a Will una amplia sonrisa.

Will gira los ojos y Gwen rie a su lado. Merlin de repente se siente mucho más contento con  haber aceptado contratar una escolta.

Arthur y Merlin pasan los próximos quince minutos o más del plato principal explicándole a una interesada Vivian la fascinación en el género de las intrigas internacionales (o ‘espía’), mientras Will come en silencio, bostezando ocasionalmente en aburrimiento.

Después de que se ha servido el postre y el té a la mesa, Will mira a Arthur y le pregunta, “Así que, Arthur, ¿qué es lo que haces?”

“Soy bastante vago,” contesta fácilmente, sonriendo. “pero estoy pluriempleado como asesor en una gran compañía en Londres,” añade. “me figuro que debía darle un buen uso a mi master en administración de empresas.”

“un asesor,” Vivian comenta. “Suena fascinante.”

Merlin puede que se equivoque, pero juraría haber visto a Will rodando los ojos. A una velocidad, que sus irises parecen empezar a girar hacia dentro.

Y Merlin anota otro punto para Arthur, su sonrisa mental expandiéndose. Esta cena se está volviendo increíblemente divertida.

La ‘diversión’ empieza a alejarse cuando se presenta el discurso obligatorio previo a la presentación de los premios. Merlin siente la picazón formándose en su pecho, extendiéndose a su cuello.

Urticaria.

Resistiendo la urgencia de rascarse, se inclina hacia Gwen y susurra, “Pensé que había dicho que no había huevo en el plato principal.” El postre había sido un fresco cocktail de frutas y Merlin estaba razonablemente seguro de que no había huevo en eso, así que debía ser en el arroz o el pollo.

Los ojos de Gwen se abren desmesuradamente cuando ve los golpes rojos causando estragos en su cuello. “Oh dios mio, Merlin,” susurra impacientemente. Ella agarró y rebuscó en su bolso. “ No creo que tenga antihistamínica en mi bolso.”

Él podía sentir  la urticaria creciendo en número y tamaño por todo su pecho y cuello.  Era una incómoda e insoportable picazón. Necesitaba la anti histamina y la crema hidrocortisona. Gwen le mira con los ojos abiertos e impotentes.

La presentación de premios ha comenzado. Merlin sabe que pronto será llamado, pero él no puede mantenerse dinámico bajo el foco de luz, con cien pares de ojos mirándole, teniendo esas furiosas y picantes manchas rojas apareciendo visiblemente por su cuello.

Le dijo a Gwen, “Tendrás que aceptar el premio por mí.” Entonces se fue corriendo hacia el primer servicio disponible.

En el lavabo, mojó algunas toallas de papel en agua fría y las presionó contra su cuello. Ha descubierto que la aplicación de frío le ayuda a calmar la picazón.

Aflojó su corbata y desabotonó los tres primeros botones de su camisa de vestir, mojando otra toalla de papel y aplicándola a los verdugones de su pecho.

La puerta del servicio se abrió y apareció Arthur, con una expresión consternada pero en calma. Le da a Merlin dos cápsulas.

“Vivian tenía algunos antihistamínicos en su bolso,” explica.

Merlin se introduce las pastillas en la boca, y con las manos coge agua del lavamanos para tragárselas. “Gracias,” le dice a Arthur, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado. Él luce ridículo con su camisa abierta, con esas horribles marcas rojas cubriendo su pecho y cuello.

“Al parecer, se usaron huevo s en el preparado para el relleno de las setas,”dice Arthur. Moja más toallas de papel para Merlin y se las cambia por las usadas de sus manos, las cuales tiró a la papelera.

Merlin suspira. “Apuesto a que Gwen descuartizó a alguien,” dijo.

Arthur sonríe. “En realidad, Gwen estaba ocupada recibiendo tu premio así que Will tomó esa pelea.”

“¿lo hizo?”

Arthur asintió. “Les echo al director y al personal un rapapolvo.”

Merlin estaba impresionado. Will no es tímido a la hora de decirle a la gente lo que piensa, pero Merlin no esperaba que le importase su bienestar. Tiró la improvisada compresa a la basura, abrochándose su camisa, y rehaciéndose la corbata imprecisamente. No le tomó mucho tiempo al antihistamínico reaccionar, pero Merlin sentía que la noche  ya se le había hecho muy larga.

“¿Te importaría si acabáramos aquí  más temprano?” le preguntó a Arthur.

Arthur sacude la cabeza y sonríe. “Pensaba que estábamos alcanzando el momento más destacado de la noche,” dice. “ Ve a buscar tu premio y dile a Gwen que cogeremos  un taxi a tu piso.” Agitó una mano en el cuello de Merlin. “Tú probablemente no puedas esperar para ponerte algo en esa urticaria. Parecen terriblemente  picazones.

En la mesa, Gwen arrulla preocupación y le pregunta si quiere que ella y Lance vuelvan al piso con él.

“Me aseguraré de que llega a casa sano y salvo,” promete Arthur.

Merlin le pide a Gwen que exprese sus saludos a las partes apropiadas, coge su placa premiada y permite que Gwen le plante un beso en su mejilla antes de  musitar un “Gracias” a Vivian y darle a Will un sincero y apreciativo asentimiento. Will puede que ya no sea su novio pero al menos aún se preocupa lo suficiente por él como para echarle una reprimenda al servicio del banquete.

Ellos dicen poco durante el camino en taxi hasta el piso de Merlin. Merlin va haciendo ejercicios mentales para ayudarse a mantener la mente lejos del picor. Arthur mantiene un ojo en el camino mientras intermitentemente  echa miradas silenciosas a Merlin, comprobando su estado.

Cuando el taxi para en frente del piso de Merlin, Arthur va a salir cuando Merlin le detiene diciendo, “Tú bien puedes irte desde aquí.” Él no tenía intención de hacer sufrir a su primera cita sufrir por el ritual de extender la crema de hidrocortisina por todo su cuerpo.

“¿Estás seguro?” Preguntó Arthur amablemente.

Merlin asintió. “Estuviste genial esta noche Arthur, gracias.”  Hizo una mueca. “incluso si ha sido probablemente la peor cita del mundo.”

“no ha sido mala para nada,” contestó y sonrió. “De hecho, sería un placer escoltarte a donde sea cuando quieras, Merlin.”

Merlin sabe que es el escolta profesional hablando pero aun así sonríe internamente al escuchar  a Arthur decir que no fue una cita horrible.

Cuando entra al piso se dirige directamente hacia el baño. Desnudándose hasta quedarse en boxers, toma el tubo de crema del armario de las medicinas y empieza a ponerse  la típica pomada por su cuerpo y cuello. Entonces lleva su ropa a su habitación, poniéndose una camiseta y metiéndose en la cama. Todavía es temprano pero Merlin se figura que ha estado a tope toda la noche.

Con todo, él piensa, quitando la urticaria, no lo había nada mal. Su acompañante había deslumbrado y había hecho deslumbrar a Merlin, Y había parecido que había superado completamente lo de Will cuando no era así. Arthur Pendragon no era sólo guapo sino también perspicaz(sus rápidas bromas habían sido como salvavidas) y Merlin se sentía cómodo con él, había disfrutado su compañía. Estaba bastante seguro que Will se había sentido algo celoso (punto extra) o, al menos, algo molesto (aún punto extra) de que Merlin apareciera acompañado –y por alguien que había rivalizado (si no había golpeado fuera directamente) con la cita de su ex.

Merlin hundió su cabeza en la almohada, ya sintiendo la antihistamina y la hidrocortisona trabajando. La noche no había sido perfecta, pero no había sido un completo desastre tampoco, incluso si no había podido aceptar el premio que le dieron por haber estado en el baño aplicándose compresas frias a la urticaria.

Quince minutos después, se quedó dormido, con un pensamiento golpeándole: había olvidado su premio en el asiento del taxi. Maldita sea.

**

Era lunes  por la mañana.  Merlin estaba en la oficina, en su escritorio vertido en un reporte preliminar punteando todas las ‘ies’ y atravesando las ‘tes’, por alguna razón,  los números no tenían sentido (él estaba tratando de localizar donde cometió el error), cuando escuchó un suave golpe seco en su puerta abierta.

Todavía concentrado, no se molestó en mirar y murmuró un “pase” alrededor del lápiz que tenía entre los dientes.

“Bueno, en verdad pareces muy ocupado,” dijo una voz suave, un toque de diversión detrás de sus palabras.

Merlin alzó la cabeza para ver a Arthur Pendragon apoyado en la jamba de su puerta, con una sonrisa en su cara. Merlin quitó el lápiz de su boca, algo más consciente de sí mismo, y alzó la mano para colocarse algún mechón desbocado  que parecía querer sobresalir de su sitio.

“Arthur,” reconoce, deseando que su voz no suene tan chillante como le parece. “¿Qué te trae por aquí?”

Arthur se separa de la puerta y se dirige al escritorio, entregándole a Merlin su premio. “Te dejaste esto en el taxi,” dice. “Ayer estuve fuera de la ciudad sino te lo hubiese llevado a tu piso. Esta mañana estaba pasando por el vecindario y pensé que podría parar en tu trabajo y devolvértelo.”

“Gracias,” dice Merlin. “Eso ha sido…. ha sido muy bonito.” Iba a preguntarle a Arthur como es que sabía dónde trabajaba, pero entonces recordó que Arthur había estado en la cena. Además de que el nombre de su compañía estaba escrito en la placa del premio bajo el nombre de Merlin.

“Veo que te recuperaste completamente,” observó Arthur mirando el cuello de Merlin.

“Si,” dice Merlin. Con un ligero sonrojo subiendo por su cuello a causa de la atenta mirada de Arthur. “Algo de antihistamínico e hidrocortisona y la urticaria desaparece en su mayoría en un par de horas.” Divaga. Merlin está seguro de que probablemente aparecerá en el libro de citas de Arthur como ‘el chico raro de la urticaria’.

“Eso está bien,” comenta Arthur. Removiéndose ligeramente, como si estuviera contemplando si estaba obligado a quedarse por unos minutos más o si estaba bien irse.

“Gracias de nuevo,” dice Merlin, cogiendo el premio, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Quería invitar a Arthur a tomar un café o algo, para agradecerle que fuera a llevarle la placa, pero no sabía si era apropiado dado que Arthur trabajaba como compañero por contrato.

Arthur le sonríe. “No hay problema.”

Merlin ve como Arthur se gira para dirigirse fuera de su oficina, chocando con Will, que había elegido justo ese momento para pasarse por su oficina. Arthur espera a un lado, permitiendo así que Will pase, dándole a Merlin otra media sonrisa, y siguió con su camino de buen samaritano.

Will siguió la retirada de Arthur de la oficina de Merlin con una mirada firme, y entonces giró su atención a Merlin.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Will?” pregunta Merin, con sus nervios a flor de piel. “No estaba al corriente de que el Departamento de Marketing se había movido al piso  de investigación y desarrollo.”

Will resopló. “Gwen viene a verte todo el tiempo,” lo acusó, “Sólo quería comprobar como estabas, sé que a veces tienes un brote realmente malo.”

“Estoy bien,” le dice Merlin con voz cortante. “Pero podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje preguntándole simplemente a Gwen.”

Merlin sabía que no estaba siendo muy amable pero era mucho esfuerzo para él interactuar con Will como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos –ni una relación íntima, ni una desgarradora ruptura –Will podía haber terminado con él, pero Merlin aún no lo había hecho. Y las intenciones de Will de redefinir su relación en términos de amistad era demasiado duro para el corazón de Merlin.

“Merlin…”

“De verdad, Will. Estoy bien,” dice más gentilmente. “fue un brote rápido, pero fácil de curar.”

Will asintió y cuando iba a marcharse se paró junto a la puerta, girándose y diciendo “no tuve oportunidad de felicitarte la otra noche por el premio. Realmente te lo mereces.”

“Gracias,” murmura Merlin. Menos mal que Will ya se estaba marchando y no pudo ver el sonrojo apareciendo en las mejillas de Merlin.

**

Merlin empezaba a sentir más tranquilidad con las visitas regulares de Will al piso de Investigación y desarrollo –regulares en el sentido de que ocurren con la misma frecuencia que cuando estaban saliendo –y sintiendo que quizás eso significaba que por fin estaba dejando ir al hombre del que había estado enamorado por más de dos años. Esto era, hasta que empezó a percatarse de que los viajes regulares a los dos pisos superiores al de marketing  podían deberse al nuevo interno de Investigación y desarrollo –un joven chico llamado Tad.

Merlin lo descubrió un día mientras volvía del lavabo. Cuando pasó por la sala de fotocopias de camino a su oficina, y vio cómo su ex mantenía una íntima conversación con el atractivo joven interno, una conversación que incluía las manos de Will en las caderas del otro hombre y sus bocas pegadas.  Tras este vistazo, Merlin imaginó que Tad no estaba haciendo mucho por fotocopiar.

Merlin se escabulló rápido de la sala –ninguno de los hombres notó su presencia –y encontró asilo en su oficina. Se hundió en su silla y tomó una lenta y profunda respiración para evitar hiperventilar.

Will había roto con Merlin porque quería ver a otras personas y probar cosas nuevas. Tad se definía perfectamente como ‘otra persona’ pero Merlin no podía decir que la seducción de Will a un interno fuera ‘probar cosas nuevas’. Él y Will empezaron de la misma manera –Con Will haciendo visitas al departamento de Investigación y desarrollo, hablando con Merlin, invitándole a café, luego a cernas, a tomar unas copas, y otras cosas. No se había besado en la sala de fotocopias (así que vale, eso era algo nuevo) pero esencialmente ese había sido el patrón de Will.

Lo que molestaba a Merlin (y hacía que estuviera al borde de la hiperventilación) era que él podía verse a sí mismo en Tad. Merlin, por supuesto, era unos cuantos años mayor y ya tenía una buena posición permanente en Investigación y desarrollo, pero en definitiva, eran muy similares. Excepto porque Tad era más joven y guapo. Y eso hacía al interno mucho más que un rival.

Merlin no se sintió así con Vivian, la cita de Will en el convite. Se sintió incómodo pero no amenazado. En primer lugar, Vivian era una mujer. Para un gay, incluso para uno que ha estado saliendo con alguien que se identifica como bisexual, una mujer no representa el mismo tipo de amenaza que un hombre. Y por otra parte, Vivian no tenía conexión con su lugar de trabajo, pero Tad…

Merlin se sentía que estaba siendo remplazado por un modelo nuevo, más joven y mejor. Era estúpido, lo sabía, sentirse de esta manera, pero honestamente no podía pensar de otra forma, y dolía.

Un momento después Will asomó su cabeza por la puerta de Merlin y miró dentro saludándolo alegremente, pero Merlin prefirió ignorarlo pretendiendo estar concentrado en algunos documentos frente a él. Se sentó en su escritorio, sintiéndose entumecido, se preguntó si podría llamar al manager de Marketing y decirle que uno de sus empleados parecía haberse perdido. En lugar de eso, llamó a su propio gerente diciéndole que se encontraba mal y se fue a casa.

Merlin pasó el resto de la tarde en el sofá del piso, enfurruñado frente a la televisión y emborrachándose lo máximo posible.

**

Generalmente, Merlin disfrutaba del picnic anual de la compañía pero parecía que no iba a ser así este año. De hecho, estaba bastante decidido a saltárselo, pero Gwen estaba determinada a hacerle cambiar de idea.

“Tienes que ir Merlin” dijo. “Te necesito allí.”

“Tendrás a Lance” le recuerda, ella siempre tiene a Lance.

“Pero tú te has divertido mucho los últimos años” sigue intentándolo.

Merlin le echa una mirada sarcástica. “Eso era porque estaba con Will,” le dice. “Ahora, no lo estoy. Y llámame loco, pero no quiero descubrir quien me está remplazando.” Como Tad, piensa amargamente.

“Merlin…”

“Lo sé – necesito seguir adelante. Pero no es tan fácil, Gwen.”

“Quizás podrías mirar si Arthur puede ir contigo,” sugiere Gwen. “Él parecía un chico realmente agradable y Will definitivamente se molestará de verte con él.”

“Quizás,” considera Merlin. No estaba muy seguro de querer arrastrar a Arthur Pendragon a otra función donde tendría que actuar entre su exnovio y él, pero ir al picnic con alguien era definitivamente una mejor idea que no ir, y que Will pensará que se estaba escondiendo de él.

“Suena divertido,” dice Arthur cuando Merlin le llama para preguntarle si le importaría acompañarle al picnic.

“Si, eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez,” responde Merlin, “Y yo terminé lleno de urticaria, ¿recuerdas?”

Arthur rie entre dientes. “ Mientras puedas mantenerte lejos de los huevos, todo estará bien.”

Merlin promete que lo hará.

**

Arthur le sugirió a Merlin que fuera con Gwen y Lance y ya se encontrarían en el parque Sunnyside, donde la compañía iba a realizar el picnic.

Al parecer Arthur tenía otro compromiso antes, y le era más sencillo ir desde allí.

Merlin vió a Arthur esperando por ellos en la entrada del parque cuando Lance aparcó. Estaba vestido casualmente, como Merlin le dijo, con vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga larga.  Incluso así vestido, Arthur Pendragon no tenía competencia.

Llevaron su contribución para el picnic a través del parque hasta llegar al lugar que los compañeros de Gwen habían elegido para la fiesta. Muchos de los compañeros de Investigación y desarrollo de Merlin ya estaban allí instalándose, incluida su gerente, Kara Kilgarrah, quien los saludó amigablemente.

“Me alegra que estés aquí, cariño.” Dice alegremente, y continua designando tareas a todos a su alrededor con la misma eficiencia que en el trabajo. “Poned la comida en aquella mesa de allá,” les señala. “ Las hamburguesas ya están en la barbacoa y la primera ronda saldrán sobre unos diez minutos.”

Gwen tiene a Lance llevando la ensalada y el postre a la mesa que Kara les ha indicado. Aunque los compañeros de Marketing de Gwen están en un sitio un poco más alejado, ella siempre se junta con el área de Merlin durante el picnic. Esto es, porque según ella, ve a sus compañeros de Marketing todos los días y piensa que debería mezclarse un poco. Por supuesto, Merlin se abstiene de comentar que Gwen vive con él y lo ve todos los días también –desde la mañana hasta la noche –por lo que no hay mucha ‘mezcla’ en este argumento. Tampoco es que le importe que a Gwen (y Lance por defecto) les guste estar con él. Durante los dos años que estuvieron saliendo, Will también había migrado a esa zona del picnic. Al parecer, Investigación y desarrollo era el grupo más divertido de la velada.

Pensando en Will, Merlin miró hacia el grupo de Marketing y lo vio, lanzando una de las hamburguesas de la barbacoa. No le sorprende. A Will le encanta la parrilla. Y no le sorprende tampoco ver al joven interno Tad rondando a su alrededor, compartiendo risas. Algo que hace que a Merlin se le revuelva el estómago.

Su atención regresa por el sonido de la voz de Kara. No sabe lo que ha dicho, pero la ve mirando a Arthur con interés.

Arthur le regala una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. “Soy un amigo de Merlin. Arthur.” Se presenta.

Kara mira a Merlin y alza las cejas. No hay duda de que ella ya a traducido ‘amigo’ como ‘novio’, y Merlin no puede corregir su suposición, ¿o si?

Ella extiende la mano y estrecha la de Arthur. “Encantada de conocerte, Arthur, amigo de Merlin.” Dice Kara sonriendo, entonces regresa a delegar tareas. “Y que nadie tire el plástico,” dice Kara al grupo, colocando una caja vacía al final de una de las mesas. “Ponedlo aquí o Merlin os dará un buen derechazo.”

“Él probablemente ya tiene un plan de reciclaje del plástico usado dentro una nueva línea de productos verdes,” bromea uno de sus compañeros.

“Ja, ja,” dice Merlin con buen humor. Ve a Arthur reírse y espera que no piense que es un completo y total idiota.

Merlin se une a Arthur en la cola de una de las barbacoas para asegurarse una hamburguesa para comer. Realmente preferiría una hamburguesa de las de Will –Will hace las mejores hamburguesas, de la forma exacta en la que le gustan a Merlin –pero él no tiene estómago para pensar en lo extraño que sería eso y asimila contentarse con la de su compañero, deseando que Joe tenga un talento oculto.

Cuando es su turno,  Arthur le pregunta indiferentemente sobre el uso de huevos en la preparación de las hamburguesas empanadas y Merlin se siente enrojecer.  El compañero de Merlin le dice que las hamburguesas están libres de huevo pero Arthur espeta, “¿Estás completamente seguro?”

Joe asiente, y Arthur lo mira suspicazmente por una fracción de segundo antes de permitir a Merlin servirse una hamburguesa. Merlin ha de estar completamente colorado, pero aprecia la consciente atención de Arthur a su salud, incluso aunque sea probablemente más por su propio beneficio el que Merlin no tenga un brote de nuevo.

Merlin y Arthur cogen sus hamburguesas y llenan sus platos con una gran variedad de ensalada –Merlin sólo coge de la de Gwen porque está seguro de que no hay huevos en ella –entonces se unen a Gwen y Lance en la mesa de  picnic, junto a Kara y Jerry.

El grupo mastica y conversa animadamente, evitando una excesiva charla sobre trabajo, hasta que Kara le pregunta a Arthur sobre lo que implica si trabajo de asesor. Arthur le dice que está especializado en las relaciones internacionales y es llamado el CEO de Industrias Camelot, donde ayuda a romper tratos y hacer negociaciones con compañías extranjeras.

“Impresionante,” dice Kara, y Merlin ve como le lanza un guiño a través de sus pestañas. Definitivamente Arthur Pendragon ha embelesado a otra persona.

“Me mantiene ocupado,” dice Arthur, con una resplandeciente sonrisa que haría caer a cualquier mujer (también a Merlin) a sus pies.

Cuando terminan de comer, Arthur coge el tenedor y el cuchillo de Merlin y los pone en la caja junto con los suyos. Merlin se ha dado cuenta de que Arthur miraba de vez en cuando si los trabajadores ponían su plástico usado en la caja tal y como se les había ordenado, muchos de ellos le guiñaban un ojo a Merlin mientras lo hacían. Y realmente, Merlin tenía un plan para el plástico descartado, pero no iba a compartirlo con nadie en ese momento. Sabía cuando ser un total nerd y cuando era mejor dejar ese lado suyo bajo la superficie.

Will al parecer había ido recogiendo el plástico usado de sus compañeros y ahora lo estaba depositando dentro de la caja designada por la jefa de Merlin.  “Conozco las normas,” le dice Will a Kara, echando una mirada a Merlin.

A Merlin le pareció que Will iba a regresar a su grupo pero acabó manteniendo una pequeña conversación con uno de sus compañeros, Jerry.

“¿Qué decís de un partido de futbol?” pregunta Will de repente, sorprendiendo a Merlin.

Merlin agita un poco la cabeza. “No creo que…”

“Venga Merlin” insiste Will, sonriendo a Merlin de una forma que le resulta muy duro resistirse.

Merlin mira a Arthur, quien alza sus hombros en respuesta. “Yo juego” dice.

Por supuesto, Arthur tenía que jugar.

“De acuerdo” dice Merlin a Will.

“futbol americano,” aclara Will, de forma engreída. Merlin sabe que Will tiene una gran fascinación por el estilo del futbol americano.

“Me vale,” replica Arthur y Merlin ve como se le bajan los humos a Will. Él supone que Will no esperaba que Arthur se lo tomara con entusiasmo. “¿Tres contra tres?” mira a Lance. “¿Te apuntas?”

Lance mira a Gwen, quien se encoge de hombros, entonces asiente a Arthur.

Merlin siente como sus rodillas se debilitan. Es cierto que él no es muy bueno en el futbol europeo, pero no sabe nada del estilo americano –a parte de que la pelota no va rodando y que tienes que acarrearla en vez de patearla.

Arthur le pone una mano a Merlin en el hombro y le guiña un ojo. “Sólo tienes que seguir nuestros pasos, Merlin.”

Así que un tres contra tres a plena luz del día al estilo americano (Will trajo convenientemente una pelota con él): Will, Tad y Jerry contra Merlin, Arthur y Lance.

Arthur les da a Merlin y Lance una breve introducción sobre las bases básicas del futbol americano – pasar, coger, marcar y lo que constituía el placar, Merlin no tenía intención de placar a nadie. Estará muy ocupado evitando ser él el placado.

Will era un gran atleta y parecía que Tad también era un atleta talentoso, y Jerry no era tampoco ningún patata. Arthur y Lance eran atletas neturales, pero ellos eran menos habilidosos y tenían que adaptarse a Merlin que hacia frente a su lado, lo que hacía al equipo bastante desigual.

Al equipo de Merlin le fue bien con Arthur y Lance usando su talento netural para compensar la carente habilidad de Merlin, pero el equipo de Will aun les sacaba ventaja. Will canturrea y baila victorioso cada vez que marca y Merlin intenta no fijarse en el modo en el que Will toca la espalda de Tad cuando el interno marca un ‘touchdown’.

“lo siento,” vuelve a disculparse Merlin a Lance y Arthur después de perder el balón por milésima vez.

Arthur se alborota el pelo. “No se pueden coger todos, Merlin.” Dice sonriendo.

“Me gustaría coger uno,” refunfuña Merlin bajo su aliento y Arthur rie entre dientes.

“Esta vez necesitas ir más lejos,” le entrena Arthur. “Tan pronto como recibas el balón cuando te lo pase, corre hacia la línea de meta. Eres rápido y astuto y ellos no serán capaces de cogerte.”

Merlin resopló. “Eso si cojo el balón.” Dice, no sintiéndose muy confiado.

Arthur le guiña un ojo y golpea su hombro. “Lo harás”.

Así que Merlin corre a donde Arthur le ha indicado y espera para coger el pase. Ve la pelota dejar las manos de Arthur, haciendo espirales hacia él. Su visión periférica capta a Will intentando interceptarla, pero Merlin se mantuvo firme, esperando que el balón llegara volando hasta sus manos. Tan afortunado como podía ser, Will perdió la pelota pero su cuerpo arrasa fuertemente al de Merlin, golpeando con su codo en la nariz de Merlin, haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo.

Will rueda lejos de Merlin, gruñendo, y Merlin resiste la urgencia de golpearle en la cabeza. En lugar de eso, pone una mano en su punzante nariz, consternado de ver sangre manar de ella. “Auch,” gimotea.

Tad le ofrece una mano para ayudarle a sentarse. Mira la cara de Merlin y dice “Eso está horrible.”

Arthur se arrodilla en el suelo frente a Merlin. Aleja la mano de Merlin de su sangrante nariz diciendo, “déjame ver.”  Arruga el rostro y confirma, “está  muy feo.”

Arthur le pide a Lance que se haga con algunos paños mientras le dice a Merlin que eche la cabeza hacia delante. La sangre mana de su nariz como si fuera un grifo abierto y, por un momento, Merlin cree que realmente lo es. Arthur aprieta el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y hace presión, intentando parar el sangrado.

“Parece peor de lo que realmente es,” intenta tranquilizarle Arthur, manteniendo la presión en su nariz. Merlin es consciente del grupo que se cierne a su alrededor –Will, Tad, Jerry and Gwen –cada uno con variados grados de preocupación en sus caras. Arthur continua atendiéndolo, sonriéndole con tranquilidad. Merlin nunca se ha sentido tan ridículo en su vida.

Lance regresa con un paño húmedo y se lo da a Arthur. Arthur quita sus dedos de la nariz de Merlin y usa el paño para limpiar la sangre. Sangre que ha salpicado toda la blusa y los pantalones de Merlin. Y, aún más penoso, Merlin ve como  una cantidad justa de sangre cubre la camiseta blanca de Arthur.

Arthur consigue parar un poco el sangrado y anuncia que al menos, la nariz de Merlin no está rota, pero le recomienda ir a mirársela con un especialista cualificado. Le ayuda a ponerse en pie y sugiere el fin del partido, otorgando la victoria al equipo de Will. Entonces, Merlin junto con su paño aún presionando con sus fosas nasales se aleja mientras Arthur, Lance y Gwen llevan sus cosas del picnic hacia el coche. Seguros de que Merlin se encuentra a salvo escondido en el coche de Lance.

“Bien,Merlin,” dice Arthur, con una divertida sonrisa en su bonita cara. “realmente no me has decepcionado.”

Merlin hace un gesto a la sangre seca de su camisa con un profundo arrepentimiento. “ de verdad que lo siento,” dice.

Arthur mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta por primera vez de la sangre en su camisa. Da una torcida sonrisa y se encoge de hombros. “No es un gran problema. Tendré tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarme. Sólo, ten cuidado Merlin.”

Él realmente era demasiado increíble, pensó Merlin, sintiéndose aún más depresivo al momento.

Primera cita –urticaria. Segunda cita –sangrado del demonio. Iba dos a cero en las puntuaciones de citas con Arthur Pendragon. Merlin estaba completamente seguro de que lo único que compensaba a Arthur de estos horribles tratos era el ser pagado por ello. Incluso así, si él fuera Arthur rechazaría la próxima vez que Merlin le pidiera que lo escoltara a algún lado.

**

Sintiéndose mal por haber arruinado la camisa blanca de Arthur con su sangre, Merlin fue a comprarle una camisa nueva para remplazarla. Y aunque fue una compra por ‘culpa’ y no había nada más allá, Merlin debía admitir que sentía bien volver a comprar ropa para alguien más. La mitad del armario de Will se lo había regalado Merlin.

Merlin dejó la nueva camisa a la señorita Curthbert en la EES. La srta Cuthbert alzó una ceja cuestionándole y Merlin sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían. Él debería explicarle sobre su nariz sangrante y la camiseta estropeada, pero de algún modo eso parecía aún más vergonzoso que dejar que la srta Cuthbert imaginará por si sola alguna situación que hiciera que Merlin le diera un regalo a uno de sus escoltas.

A la noche siguiente, Merlin recibió una llamada de Arthur.

“Gracias por la camisa, Merlin,” dijo Arthur. “pero de verdad que no tenías por que hacerlo.”

“Bueno, imaginé que debía hacerlo, arruiné la tuya con mi sangre y todo…”replica, sintiéndose incómodo sobre ello. “En cualquier caso, espero que sea de tu estilo.” Calor ardiente avanza a través de sus mejillas.

“Es exactamente mi estilo,” dice Arthur, y Merlin casi puede oírle sonreir.

Merlin está contento. Pasó al menos tres horas buscando la camisa perfecta. Al final había encontrado una camiseta de manga larga y cuello redondo hecha de algodón orgánico en un suave tono de azul. El motivo principal de su compra (a parte de que el color combinaría perfectamente con los ojos de Arthur, y por supuesto, estaba hecha de materiales orgánicos) fue que era super suave, una camiseta en la que alguien querría acurrucarse. Y Merlin puede que haya gastado un poco más de lo que se gastaría en sí mismo, pero después de lo que ha pasado el hombre en sus dos citas, Merlin está seguro de que Arthur se la merece.

Hablan un poco de esto y de aquello, y por un breve momento, Merlin olvida que se trata de un escolta profesional que le ha acompañado en dos ‘citas’. Se siente como si fueran simplemente un par de amigos que tienen el hábito de llamarse para hablar sobre el día que han tenido. Merlin tiene que admitir que se siente bien. Extrañaba la cercanía que compartía con Will y lo fácil que era conversar entre ellos.

Pero está ‘amistad’ con Arthur no era real. Así, que con una fuerte reticencia, Merlin finalmente se despidió de Arthur. Arthur se despidió de él alegremente. Y aunque Arthur le invitará a ‘llamarle cuando quisiera’, Merlin pensó que no debería albergar ninguna esperanza de que Arthur lo volviera a llamar.

**

“Sólo para que lo sepas,” le informa Will petulante, al pasar a la oficina de Merlin. “¿Tú nuevo  novio? Es un jugador. Lo vi la semana pasada con dos chicas distintas.”

“¡Vaya Will! Suenas casi celoso,” Merlin replica secamente.

“¿Y por qué iba a estar yo celoso?”

Merlin mira a Will bajo sus pestañas y entonces lo deja ir. Encogió sus esbeltos hombros. “Arthur puede salir con quien quiera,” le dice a Will. “Es una relación abierta.” Bueno, pensó Merlin, es ‘abierta’ pero con ‘relación’ lo estaba estirando un poco.

“¿Abierta dices?” dice Will incrédulo.

“Quizás estás molesto porque te estás empezando a sentir asfixiado con tu nuevo juguete,” replica de vuelta Merlin. Él no quería decir eso pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Will pensará que su nuevo novio iba por el pueblo engañándolo.

“Tad es sólo un amigo.”

Merlin alza una ceja. “Oh, ¿de verdad?” podía ser tan incrédulo como lo era Will.

Will miró abajo durante unos minutos y luego dijo, “Sólo ten cuidado con él Merlin. No quiero verte herido.”

¿Cómo tú me heriste? Pensó Merlin mientras Will se giraba y salía de su oficina.

**

Fue idea de Gwen que aceptara la invitación de Will a su cumpleaños, aunque  Merlin preferiría quedarse en casa buscando en diferentes artículos algo para sacar su creatividad.

“No puedes _no_ aparecer en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu ex,” le dice riñéndole. “sobretodo cuando obviamente te ha invitado a propósito.”

“¿Por qué no?” Merlin ha querido saber. Había pensado que era una buena idea preguntarle sobre todo desde que ella tenía convenientemente planes con Lance para esa fecha en concreto y podía expresar legítimamente sus remordimientos por dejar a Merlin aparecer ahí por su cuenta.

Gwen rueda los ojos. “Porque,” ella pasa a explicarle como si fuera un niño de cinco años y le fuera extremadamente difícil comprender las cosas más simples. “por supuesto, Will te ha invitado a la espera de que no aparezcas. Eso es lo que hacen los exnovios que cortan la relación. Por eso tú necesitas darle la vuelta y hacer lo inesperado –ir a la fiesta de Will.”

Merlin mira a Lance por algún argumento válido que le de sentido a lo que Gwen dice pero,  fiel a su estilo, Lance sólo se encoge de hombros, no permitiéndose comentar o simplemente porque no tiene ni idea del consejo de su novia sobre el protocolo de ruptura.

“¿Así que debo aparecer en la fiesta de Will porque, aunque me ha invitado, él realmente no espera que aparezca?” Merlin intenta aclarar, sintiendo aparecer un dolo de cabeza.

“Exactamente.” Replica Gwen otorgándole una confiada sonrisa.

Merlin mira a Lance nuevamente, y recibe otro encogimiento de hombros, y entonces se ha encerrado en su habitación pensando en todo el asunto. Finalmente decide seguir el absurdo consejo de Gwen e ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Will. Pero no tiene intención de ir solo.

Ha llamado a EES para confirmar si Arthur estaba disponible para la fecha de la fiesta, y viendo que lo está, ha reservado rápidamente el encuentro. Él está más seguro y se siente más confiado al saber que podrá aparecer en el cumpleaños de su ex junto a Arthur. Además, Merlin debe admitir que no le importaría ver a Arthur Pendragon otra vez.

Por esta razón se encuentra ahora esperando fuera de su edificio, con un regalo en las manos (algo que sabe de Will es que nunca rechaza una botella de whisky –barata o cara), cogiendo nerviosamente su camisa, cuando Arthur  aparece en un brillante deportivo rojo.

“Bonito coche,” aprecia Merlin mientras se sienta de copiloto. “El negocio de escoltas debe pagar muy bien.” ¿Realmente ha dicho eso? Se siente enrojecer.

Arthur rie entre dientres. “paga decentemente,” admite. “pero no está mal venir de una familia adinerada tampoco,” añade como aclaración, guiñándole un ojo a Merlin.

El sonrojo de Merlin aumenta. “Oh.”

Arthur le regala una brillante y verdadera sonrisa. “¿A dónde pues?” pregunta.

Merlin le da la dirección de Will. Una vez que están en camino y el sonrojo de Merlin por fin ha desaparecido, dice. “Realmente aprecio que vengas conmigo a la fiesta. Estoy completamente loco por aceptar el consejo de Gwen, pero ella parecía pensar que era lo mejor para mí.” Rueda los ojos y Arthur suelta una carcajada. “es bastante posible, por supuesto, que está se convierta en la peor noche de mi vida.”

“Nah” replica Arthur apoyándolo. “Todo irá bien, estoy seguro de ello.”  Le dio otra brillante sonrisa a Merlin.

Mientras Arthur estaba concentrado conduciendo, Merlin aprovechó la oportunidad de apreciarlo una vez más lanzándole unas clandestinas miradas de reojo. No le sorprendió que Arthur se viera estupendo. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con rayas plateadas sobre unos vaqueros. Su pelo rubio tenía estilo, revuelto a propósito para lucir casual pero elegante. Sus dientes blancos brillaban y sus ojos tenían un resplandor positivo.

Merlin tragó. Arthur Pendragon era sexy, maravilloso. Incluso aunque Will pasara de Merlin, Merlin apostaría que Arthur podría conseguir suficiente atención en la fiesta y haría a su ex sentirse mínimamente envidioso. Así que quizás Gwen tenía razón y él necesitaba de esto para pasar página.

Will los recibe en la puerta después de que Merlin llamara al timbre.

“¡Merlin!” dice Will sobre el estrépito de la gran multitud que ya está reunida en su piso. “Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.”

Will abre los brazos con intención de abrazarle pero Merlin coloca el regalo en el espacio entre ellos. “¡Feliz cumpleaños!” dice, centrándose en mantener su voz alta.

Will coge el regalo diciendo, “gracia.” Les indica que pasen y Merlin no puede evitar fijarse en el ceño de Will al ver a Arthur.

“Hola, Will,” dice Arthur amigablemente, volviendo el ceño de Will con una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos de Will se encogen. “Tú eres el amigo de Merlin,” murmura, fingiendo un repentino reconocimiento. “Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.”

Ellos sabían perfectamente que Will recordaba el nombre de Arthur, pero de todas formas le siguieron el juego.

“Es un nombre difícil de recordar,” Arthur finge reconocimiento. “Arthur. Arthur Pendragon.”

Will asiente. “por supuesto,” responde de forma tirante. Entonces, en un cambio de actitud les sonríe abiertamente a ambos. “Bueno, ¡disfruten la fiesta!” tocó el regalo a sabiendas. “Creo que empezaré bebiendo esto. Es mi cumpleaños después de todo.” Le guiña un ojo a Merlin. “¿Tomarás un chupito conmigo?”

Merlin sacude la cabeza. “Sabes que no soy mucho de beber whisky,” dice.

Will sonríe, “Merlin sólo teme ponerse piripi,” le dice a Arthur.

El sonrojo empieza a aparecer en el cuello de Merlin pero lo mantien bajo. “De acuerdo entonces,” le dice a Will, alzando su barbilla al máximo. “Me tomaré un chupito de cumpleaños contigo.” No va a dejar a Will lo mejor.

En la cocina, Will abre la botella de whisky que Merlin le regaló y la vierte en tres grandes vasos de chupitos.

“Un brindis por mí,” dice Will, alzando su vaso. Se bebe todo el líquido ámbar del vaso de un sólo trago.

Arthur hace lo mismo. Merlin se lo tiene que tomar en dos tragos y ambas veces tose por el calor del licor quemándole la garganta.

Will estalló en carcajadas. Puso una mano en el hombro de Merlin sonriendo. “Todavía un peso ligero, ¿eh Merlin?”

Por supuesto que aún era un ‘peso ligero’, pensó Merlin, de repente sintiéndose malhumorado. No es como si él y Will hubiesen roto hacia años –¡habían sido menos de cuatro meses! –o ¿Will esperaba que Merlin saliera ‘buscando cosas nuevas’ como él?

Will se marcha para mezclarse entre los invitados, dejando a Merlin y Arthur en la cocina. Merlin agarra dos cervezas del frigorífico y lleva a Arthur al salón, esperando mezclarse. Mientras bebe su cerveza se pregunta cuanto tiempo necesita estar ahí para que se considere educado.

Algunos compañeros de trabajo de Will lo saludan afablemente, aunque cree detectar una nota de sorpresa en sus voces. Un par de amigos de Will que Merlin conoce –y habían sido amigos suyo también hace cuatro meses –asienten en comprensión, pero ninguno de ellos se acerca a Merlin. Sin embargo, echan curiosas miradas a Arthur para después juntar sus cabezas y ponerse a cuchichear.

Y a pesar de la atención que llama la presencia de Arthur, Merlin se siente horriblemente incómodo.  Él era el novio desechado en la fiesta de cumpleaños del desechador. ¿Cómo de lamentable era eso? lo único que lo salvaba de ser lo más lamentable era que Tad el interno no había aparecido aún en la fiesta.

Se excusó frente a Arthur y fue al lavabo, fácilmente esquivando a la gente por el familiar lugar. Lo encontró ocupado así que se aventuró a la habitación de Will, donde sabía que podía encontrar el segundo baño. Se encerró dentro, vacío rápidamente su vejiga y se lavó las manos a fondo, y entonces se echó algo de agua fría en la cara, deseando deshacerse del incómodo sentimiento.

No sabe que fuerza le obligo a hacerlo, pero Merlin se encontró a si mismo abriendo el gabinete de las  medicinas y echando un vistazo a su contenido, encontrando la familiar pasta de dientes que a Will le gustaba usar y la botella de su colonia favorita –que Merlin le había dado en navidad –ahora casi vacía.  Resistió la urgencia de olerla y cerró el gabinete, sintiendo  de repente un pesar en el corazón.

Él compartía este baño con Will hace pocos meses, su pasta de dientes preferida junto a la de Will, junto a su cepillo e hilo dental. Will guardaba una crema de hidrocortisona por si le daba urticaria y nunca le faltaban antihistamínicos. Merlin había visto el tubo y el paquete en una esquina alta del gabinete, ya no lo necesitaba más.

Ese espacio era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraño, como la habitación, donde Merlin había compartido cama con Will durante muchas, muchas noches. Todo estaba igual, pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente. Porque Merlin ya no formaba parte de ese espacio, un espacio donde había pasado demasiado tiempo durante los últimos dos años. Un espacio donde creía que Will le invitaría a mudarse. Pero Merlin fue echado de ese espacio así como de la vida de Will en favor de  algo nuevo y seguramente mejor.

Deja el baño, manteniendo la mirada en la cama de Will, sabiendo que las mantas están hechas un lío porque Will nunca hace la cama (las únicas veces que las tenía hecha era cuando Will pasaba la noche) y fue a dirigirse junto a Arthur.

Mientras Merlin se dirigía a través de la habitación hacia Arthur, Will lo agarró de un brazo sacándolo al balcón.

“Me alegra mucho que hayas venido hoy, Merlin,” expresa, mostrando su encanto.

Merlin no dice nada, no muy seguro de a donde quiere ir a parar.

Will examina el cuerpo de Merlin con apreciación. “Joder, luces muy sexy esta noche,”  entona.

“Will…”

“¿Qué? ¿no puedo decirte un cumplido?” dice Will. “¿en mi cumpleaños?”

“Has estado bebiendo,” puntúa Merlin.

“¿Y?”

“Y que ahora no es el momento.”

Will se mueve y coloca una mano en el hombro de Merlin, mirándole a sus ojos con intensidad.

“Te echo de menos,” dice.

“No.”

“¿No qué?” pregunta suavemente, acercando su cara. Deja caer los labios sobre los de Merlin.

“No hagas esto,” le dice, empujándolo. Su cuerpo está temblando. “yo…no puedo”  Merlin se siente desgarrado emocionalmente y que Will lo bese no ayuda en absoluto. “debería volver…” dice, señalando adentro.

“¿Con el chico dorado?” replica Will.

“Su nombre es Arthur.”

“Como sea, él sólo romperá tu corazón Merlin.”

Merlin resopla. “Ya ha estado roto,” dice.

“Merlin…”

Merlin rápidamente  escapa introduciéndose en la casa. Vislumbra a Arthur y cruza la habitación hacia él. Arthur muestra una sonrisa cuando lo ve aparecer pero a Merlin le parece que su sonrisa se desmorona cuando ve a Will entrando del balcón tras él.

“¿Está todo bien?” le pregunta Arthur.

“Si,” contesta Merlin. “un pequeño dolor de cabeza que empieza a aparecer, eso es todo. Si no te importa, nos iremos pronto.”

Arthur agita la cabeza. “Cuando quieras.”

Quince minutos después, Merlin le dice a Arthur que está listo para dejar la fiesta. Decide renunciar a las bromas de la fiesta y no se molesta en buscar al anfitrión para despedirse, pero de igual forma Will los encuentra  en la puerta.

“¿Qué?¿no os estáis yendo ya, verdad?

Merlin asiente pero es Arthur quien habla. “A Merlin le duele la cabeza.”

“¿lo hace?” dice Will, balanceándose ligeramente. Él parece mucho más borracho ahora que hace quince minutos. “Seguro que es porque él no aguanta el alcohol.” Declara, entonces se inclina hacia a ellos y mira lascivamente. “Pero, Dios, él es tremendo en el sexo cuando está borracho.”

La cara de Merlin se enciende. “¡Will!”

Ahora es Arthur quien se inclina hacia Will  y con una sonrisa socarrona le dice. “Lo sé.”

Los ojos de Will se abren mucho y parece genuinamente balbuceante. Merlin adivina que Will estaba seguro que entre ellos no había realmente nada y quería avergonzar a Merlin. Bueno, Arthur había dado un giro completo a ello y ahora Merlin estaba profundamente más colorado que antes.

“Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Will” continua Arthur, aun sonriendo. “y feliz cumpleaños.”

Ellos dejan a Will hay parado con la boca abierta.

“Siento haber dicho eso,” se disculpa Arthur con Merlin una vez que la puerta se ha cerrado a sus espaldas y van bajando las escaleras. “Pero Will me obligó a entrar cuando empezó a avergonzarte,” explica. “Aun así, no quería traspasar los límites.”

“Está bien,” le asegura sonriendo. Ver la cara de Will no tenía precio.  Match, set y punto para Arthur una vez más.

“Aun es temprano,” dice Arthur cuando llegan al edificio de Merlin. “¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? Tengo la noche libre.”

Merlin no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado, pero tampoco quería perder la compañía de Arthur.

“Puedes subir si quieres,” le invita valientemente. “Creo que debo advertirte que todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es una Pepsi light, quizás algunos nachos en salsa y una Xbox.”

Las cejas de Arthur se entonan. “¿Tienes Halo?”

“Sí.”

Arthur sonríe.  “vamos entonces,” acepta.

**

Vaciaron una bolsa de nachos y media jarra de salsa, con sus dos Pepsis light, mientras mataban aliens y subían de nivel.

 

Arthur había ayudado a Merlin a limpiar y ya estaba listo para marcharse cuando Gwen llegó de su salida con Lance.

“¿Ya en casa? ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?” pregunta mirando de Merlin a Arthur, y volviendo a Merlin.

“Aburrida,” dice Merlin, esperanzado de que Gwen no le pidiera por más detalles mientras Arthur todavía  estuviera ahí.

“Absurdamente aburrida,” añade Arthur, haciendo sonreír a Merlin.

“¿Nada de urticaria?” pregunta Gwen.

“ni un brote,” responde Arthur.

“¿hemorragia nasal?”

Merlin niega con la cabeza.

“¿un tobillo torcido?”  va más allá. Merlin la mira.

“No, pero puede que yo me haya hecho un esguince de la paliza que le he dado a Merlin en el Halo,” dice Arthur alegremente, regalando a Gwen una de sus atractivas sonrisas.

Gwen le devuelve la sonrisa y se dirige hacia la cocina mientras Merlin guía a Arthur a la puerta.

“Buenas noches Merlin,” Arthur dice al separarse. “Llámame si tienes alguna otra fiesta a la que ir – aburrida o como sea.”

“Oh, lo haré,” Merlin le devuelve la broma. “Y entonces patearé tu culo en el Halo.”

Arthur sólo le sonríe y se marcha.

“¿Y?” pregunta Gwen tan pronto como Merlin cierra la puerta tras Arthur.

“¿Y qué?”

“¿Qué ocurrió en la fiesta?¿Se sorprendió Will de que fueras?¿Se puso celoso de que llevaras a Arthur?”

Gwen parecía ansiosa de escuchar los detalles pero Merlin imaginó que un pequeño resumen sería suficiente.

“No, no se sorprendió de verme. Fue un capullo con Arthur, por lo que supongo que eso significa que estaba celoso. Me dijo que estaba sexy y me besó en el balcón, y entonces le dijo a Arthur que yo era un buen amante cuando estaba borracho. “

La boca de Gwen se movía como un pez. “¿Qué?”

Merlin suspiró. “Fue extraño, Gwen. No debería haber ido.” Dijo. “estar en ese piso me trajo muchos recuerdos y ahora estoy muy confuso con lo que Will quiere.”

“Pobrecito,” simpatiza Gwen, colocando una mano en su mejilla. ”Odio a Will por herirte, Merlin. Pero sé que lo querías y que probablemente aun lo haces. Siento haberte dicho que era buena idea ir a esa fiesta.” Gwen le da una pequeña sonrisa. “No quiero que te hagan más daño.”

Merlin besa la mejilla de Gwen. “Lo sé,” dice a su mejor amiga. ”Creo que voy a empezar a trabajar en esto por mi cuenta.”

**

“Merlin, realmente necesitamos hablar.”

Merlin estaba sorprendido pero no demasiado de descubrir a Will llamándole la noche siguiente de su gran fiesta.

“¿Tenemos?”

“Sí,” dice Will con un suspiro. “Nosotros no discutimos a fondo las cosas cuando rompimos.”

Merlin se refrena de decir que él no tuvo la oportunidad de ‘discutir a fondo’ nada. Will simplemente le había dicho que quería moverse en una dirección diferente a la que estaban.

En su lugar le dijo, con sólo algo de cinismo, “Así que ahora quieres hablar.”

“Sí, lo siento.” Otro suspiro. “mira, podemos quedar en algún sitio y hablar sobre nosotros?”

Merlin lo considera por un momento. Él quiso hablar con Will. Él quiso hablar con Will sobre ellos durante los cuatro últimos meses. Pero él también quería jugar de forma segura –aún estaba curando su corazón roto.

“De acuerdo,” accede. “Pero tendrá que esperar hasta el fin de semana. ¿Te parece bien el viernes por la noche?”

“Sí,” dice Will, sonando aliviado. “Sí, el viernes suena bien.”

**

Merlin había sugerido encontrarse en un pub no muy lejos de ninguno de los dos pisos, sintiéndose así más cómodo(traducido como ‘menos propenso a venirse abajo’) si estaban en un lugar neutro. El pub solía estar lleno los viernes por la noche, pero como era relativamente temprano, ellos podrían deslizarse fácilmente a una esquina y mantener una conversación mientras la diversión iba rodeándolos.

Merlin se sentó en el bar y pidió una copa mientras esperaba por Will. Se posicionó de forma que pudiera escanear el club, siempre buscando interesante gente que observar.

Después de diez minutos de libre escaneo, sus ojos se posaron en un rubio bien esculpido que acompañaba a una bonita muchacha de dieciocho o diecinueve años. Arthur.

Como si pudiera sentir que estaba siendo observado, Arthur miró hacia el bar, descubriendo a Merlin. Sintiendo que había sido pillado mirando, Merlin le saludo con la mano, y tragando saliva bebió un cuarto de su copa.

Merlin se sorprendió de ver a Arthur atravesar el bullicioso local hasta el bar donde estaba sentado, con la chica guapa colgada.

“Ey Merlin,” saluda. “Es bueno verte por aquí, ¿estás solo?”

“Me voy a encontrar con alguien,” responde rápidamente, no queriendo que Arthur piense que va a los clubs solo. Por alguna razón, no se molesta en divulgar que va a encontrarse con Will.

“Ah,” asiente Arthur, sonriendo. Presenta a la chica. “Ella es Sofía, es su cumpleaños. Ella y su novia quieren bailar toda la noche.”

“Hola Sofía,” dice Merlin. “Feliz cumpleaños, soy Merlin.” Merlin podría decir que por la forma en la que ha hablado él está trabajando de escolta, pero la suavidad natural de Arthur hace imposible para Sofía saber que él sabe esto.

Sofía le sonríe ampliamente. Era realmente guapa, y si Merlin fuera de la otra acera, estaba seguro que intentaría meterse en sus pantalones. Se preguntó si Arthur lo intentaría sin recordar su política de ‘no besar, no tocar’. O quizás eso sólo se aplicaba a los clientes masculinos.

Arthur se acerca al barman y le pide que haga seis combinados de ‘algo fuerte y afrutado’  y lo enviara a la cabina que Sofía y sus amigas estaban ocupando.

Merlin le sonríe. “Diviértete,” le dice, asintiendo hacia el grupo de chicas risueñas.

Arthur le devuelve la sonrisa y con un varonil saludo, deja el bar y se une al harem.

Merlin mira furtivamente a Arthur actuar con las chicas mientras bebe su copa y espera por Will. Arthur, por supuesto, está guapísimo con una camisa de botones blanca y una chaqueta negra casual. Sofía y sus amigas le miran completamente encantadas, ¿y quién podría culparlas?

Arthur Pendragon podía ser demasiado encantador. Merlin lo sabía de primera mano.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Will?

Sólo le tomó un sorbo de su segunda bebida cuando recibió un mensaje de Will: _Algo ha ocurrido, no puedo ir. Lo siento._

No podía creerlo.

Merlin guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y se bebió la mitad de su copa. Sabía que no debía haber confiado en él. Ya le había roto el corazón una vez. ¿Por qué no clavar el cuchillo un poco más?

“¿Tú cita se está resistiendo?”

Merlin mira arriba y ve a Arthur apoyado en el bar junto a él.

“No puede venir,” dice Merlin, terminándose su copa.

“Que mal,” simpatiza Arthur. Da una sacudida con su cabeza hacia el grupo de chicas. “Sofía quiere que vengas y te unas a su fiesta.”

“¿Sí?”

“Sí,” dice Arthur con una sonrisa. “Todas tus amigas quieren comprarte una bebida.”

¿Por qué no? Pensó Merlin, levantándose de la barra del bar y siguiendo a Arthur. Imaginó que podría beber unas cuantas bebidas más.

Sofía y sus amigas le dieron la bienvenida al grupo con cálidos abrazos, besos coloridos en las mejillas, y un montón de risitas femeninas. Arthur había dicho la verdad, cada una de las seis chicas, incluida la cumpleañera, insistieron en comprarle una bebida a Merlin, y pronto empezó a sentir las penas ahogadas en el alcohol.

Ya se había bebido todo lo que tenía enfrente –brillantes copas de colores afrutadas, bebidas de cola y ron, varias combinaciones de chupitos de colores. Y las chicas seguían comprando. Arthur era un poco culpable, pues no sólo las animó, sino que también había pagado un gran número de ellas.

Tres de las chicas lo abrazaron riendo.

“¡Guau, Merlin, eres super mono!”  la pelirroja de largas piernas y llena de pecas –Tawny, creía, pero su memoria estaba un poco perjudicada –le soltó. Ella estaba tan cerca que prácticamente podía sentir sus labios en su oreja.

“Gracias,” contestó, sintiéndose bastante mareado. “También soy muy gay.”

Esto suscitó un frenesí de risitas en las chicas, que aparentemente no les importaba ni un poco que él no fuera un aspirante para llevarlas a casa y echar un polvo.

Es innecesario decir que la noche se volvió una bruma borrosa. Merlin había bebido demasiado y estaba sin duda borracho, aunque estaba demasiado borracho para hacer un cálculo fiable de esto.

Arthur lo agarró por un brazo y lo arrastró hacia sí poniéndolo en pie. “Hora de marcharse.” Dijo con un agradable golpecillo de su codo en las costillas de Merlin. “Vamos Merlin, te llevaré a casa.”

Arthur tuvo que acompañar  a Sofía y Merlin fuera del local hasta su coche, mientras intentaba mantenerlos a ambos en pie. De algún modo consiguió colocar gentilmente a Merlin en el cómodo asiento trasero del deportivo de Arthur, Sofía lo siguió detrás. Arthur se deslizó hacia delante, se abrochó el cinturón y condujo.

Sofía estaba prácticamente en su regazo, abrazándolo.

“Arthur es muy sexy, ¿verdad?” dice ella arrastrando las palabras. Merlin podía sentir su respiración  en su cuello , oliendo la cornucopia del alcohol emanando de sus poros.

“Muy sexy” asiente Merlin.

“He sido una chica muy afortunada teniendo a Arthur como mi cita hoy.”

“Uhm… muy afortunada. Pero es tu cumpleaños,” Merlin apunta.

“Moriría por recibir un beso de cumpleaños de él,” declara. “Pero él no lo permite” confía con una fuerte susurro a Merlin en la oreja.

“Buu,” Merlin comenta amigablemente. Al menos tiene su respuesta, pensó Merlin, sin recordar realmente cual era  la pregunta.

“Mis amigas te aman Merlin,”exclama Sofía. “Eres tan mono. ¿no es mono, Arthur?”

Él escucha una risa entre dientes venir del asiento del conductor. “Sí, es mono.”

¿Así que Arthur pensaba que era mono?

Arthur aparcó en frente de una casa que era, aparentemente la de Sofía y la ayudó a salir del coche, diciéndole a Merlin que se quedara.

Sofía le besó la mejilla  y le ofreció un amigable, “¡Chao Merlin!”

Arthur asoma la cabeza en el asiento trasero y le dice, “En seguida vuelvo Merlin.”

Y así fue. O eso le pareció a Merlin, aunque debieron de haber pasado un minuto o dos.

Ahora están frente a la puerta del apartamento de Merlin, Merlin tambaleándose, y Arthur intentando mantenerlo en pie.

“¿Llaves?” pregunta Arthur.

“Bolsillo,” responde Merlin, pero no hace ningún movimiento para sacarlas. Es una tarea demasiado complicada que seguramente peligraría a su tedioso balance.

Arthur busca en los bolsillos de Merlin, encontrando las llaves y abriendo la puerta. Empuja a Merlin dentro y lo lleva hasta el sofá.

Merlin empieza a echarse cuando, en un impulso de borracho, atrapa la boca de Arthur con la suya, presionando los labios contra los de Arthur durante un breve pero placentero momento, guardando la maravillosa sensación y el sabor del rubio.

Merlin lo empuja rápidamente. “Lo siento,” dice trabajosamente, siendo difícilmente capaz de encontrar palabras coherentes. “Sólo quería saber que se sentía al besarte. Sé que no se supone que lo hiciera –cuando tú estás trabajando, eso es.” El licor liaba su mente  y no era muy consciente de lo que decía. “No es que estés es un trabajo conmigo. Al menos no está noche, quiero decir… pero… ¡Oh, mierda!¡estoy muy pedo! No sé qué estoy diciendo.” Merlin se estiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos. “Simplemente lo siento, eso es todo.”

Escucha el leve bufido apagado de una sonrisa entre dientes y a Arthur decir, “Está bien, Merlin.” Siente una caricia en su hombro. “Hora de dormir compañero.”

Eso es lo último que Merlin recuerda antes de que su mente sucumbiera a la oscuridad.

**

Se obliga a abrir sus irritados y agotados ojos para ver a  Gwen, encaramada al filo de la mesa de té, mirándole.

Le tiende un paquete con dos pastillas y un vaso de agua. “Arthur dejó esto,” dice. “Y una nota.” Ella pone una hoja de papel bajo su nariz.

Merlin se inclina hacia atrás para enfocar las palabras: _Gwen –por favor dale a Merlin esto cuando despierte y que me envíe un sms para saber que está bien. Arthur._

Bajo el escrutinio de Gwen, Merlin abre el paquete y se introduce las pastillas en la boca, tragándolas junto con el agua. Entonces saca el móvil de su bolsillo, busca el número de Arthur y le manda un simple texto: _Estoy bien. Grax._

Sólo unos diez segundos pasaron cuando recibió una respuesta: _Bien_ _J_

Merlin sonría. No está seguro de porque, pero un placentero calor recorre su pecho. Su cabeza duele como los demonios, pero su corazón se siente cálido.

“Oh, Merlin, ¡no!”

“¿Qué?” Dios, su cabeza duele. No puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una resaca como esta.

“Estás enamorado de Arthur.”  La forma en la que Gwen lo dice muestra aclaración regaño.

“¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué…?” Merlin no puede encontrar una respuesta coherente.

Gwen aprieta sus cejas y frunce los labios.  “Tú estás completamente enamorado de él. Sé lo que veo,”

“Mira Gwen, querías que dejara ir a Will…” Merlin empieza pero es cortado abruptamente.

“¡Arthur es un escolta!” proclama Gwen como si tuviera que recordárselo.

“¡Ya lo sé, Gwen!” responde, su cabeza doliendo aún más ahora. No quiere tener esta conversación con Gwen. Ahora mismo no sabe cómo se siente con nada ni con nadie. ”¡De todas formas no es tu problema!” dice más duramente de lo que pretendía.

Gwen luce ligeramente desconcertada, pero dice amablemente, “Me preocupo por ti, Merlin. No quiero ver como te hacen daño.”

“Sé que Arthur es un acompañante. Sé que nada puede ocurrir entre nosotros. Sé que no puedo tenerlo. Pero tampoco puedo evitar los sentimientos que me provoca. Así que tú sólo vas a tener que dejarme arreglarlos a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo?”

“¿Y Will?”

Merlin se encoge de hombros. “Es algo que también tengo que poner en orden.” Le hace una mueca. “¿Cómo lo hago para joder mi vida amorosa de todas las maneras posibles?”

Gwen le sonríe suavemente. “Bueno, si simplemente te hubieses enamorado de mi desde el principio, nada de esto habría pasado.”

“Cierto. Pero no hay manera de que Lance pueda funcionar sin ti diciéndole que hacer, así que probablemente es algo bueno que no lo hiciera.” Se burla.

Gwen le mira con los ojos empequeñecidos y entonces le da un golpe en la cabeza.

**

La resaca de Merlin se disipa temprano por la noche cuando Will aparece en su piso, lleno de disculpas por no haber aparecido la noche anterior.

“Mira, lo siento por ser un capullo y dejarte plantado anoche, Merlin,” empezó. “Pero Becky tuvo un serio ataque de asma y mamá necesitaba que la llevara a urgencias.

Becky era la hermana pequeña de Will, tenía quince o dieciséis años. Ella tiene asma y es propensa a tener serios ataques que no siempre se alivian con el inhalador. La madre de Will era un despojo de nervios que cada vez que su hija tenía un ataque serio de asma entraba en pánico. Merlin entendía que Will debía estar allí con su hermana y su madre.

Por un minuto, casi se sintió culpable por haberse divertido tanto con Sofía y sus amigas –y con Arthur, por supuesto –la noche anterior cuando will estaba probablemente pasando la mayor parte de la noche en urgencias del hospital. Merlin intentó no pensar especialmente en la suavidad de los labios de Arthur cuando le había robado un beso antes de acostarse en el sofá.

Ellos estaban ahora sentados juntos en el sofá y Merlin se dio cuenta de que ellos iban a tener esa conversación sobre ‘nosotros’ y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello o no. Gwen había escapado a su habitación poco después de que Merlin dejara entrar a Will para dejar a ambos hombres  hablar solos.

Will comenzó. “Sé que te he herido Merlin,” dice. “y de verdad que lo siento por eso, era demasiado egoísta para darme cuenta de que tú eres el único por el que he sentido unos  sentimientos tan profundos.” Su voz se quiebra pero continua con fuerza, “cuando te vi con el tipo Pendragron sentí mucho celos…”

“Sólo somos amigos, Will” dice Merlin, pensando que aunque no sabe porque se siente obligado a explicarle su relación con Arthur.

Will le mira suavemente. “No he perdido mis sentimientos por ti, Merlin. Aun te quiero, y me gustaría que lo volviéramos a intentar.”

Esas eran las palabras que Merlin había querido oir de Will hacía dos meses –que Will aun lo quería y quería volver con él –pero Merlin todavía sentía el dolor de la ruptura y temió exponerse a ese dolo nuevamente.

“Yo no lo sé,Will…” dijo, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse con emociones recluidas.

“Por favor Merlin,” dijo Will, y había tanta urgencia en su voz. “Tan sólo piénsalo. No quiero darme por vencido con nosotros, no todavía.”

Al final, Merlin sobrecogido por la intensidad de la súplica de Will le prometió que pensaría si darle otra oportunidad a su relación. Will lo había herido profundamente y, para Merlin, se reducía a decidir si podría volver a confiar en Will de nuevo.

Después de que Will se fuera, Gwen salió de su cuarto y se sentó abrazandose y acurrucándose sobre si misma a su lado.

“Él quiere que lo intentemos de nuevo,” le comenta a Gwen.

“¿Es eso lo que tú quieres Merlin?” le pregunta suavemente.

Merlin agita la cabeza. “No lo sé, Gwen,” dice. “Realmente no lo sé,”

Merlin no fue consciente de que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos hasta que sintió el calor húmedo en su mejilla. No se molestó en apartarlas y las dejo caer en silencia, mientras Gwen lo atrapaba entre sus brazos y lo acercaba a si abrazándolo.

**

Merlin marcó el número de teléfono de Arthur. Necesitaba hablar con alguien –alguien que no fuera Gwen.

“Hola,” oye a Arthur responder y casi cuelga de golpe. Arthur había dicho que le llamara cuando quisiera, pero Merlin estaba seguro que quería decir para organizar una ‘cita’ no para hablar.

“Uh, ¿Arthur? Soy Merlin,” dice rápidamente antes de perder los nervios.

“Ey Merlin,” saluda jovialmente. Quizás estaba en tu trabajo.

“Sé que es un poco tarde,” continua Merlin, “y seguramente estás ya ocupado, pero, ¿nos podríamos ver en algún sitio? ¿Sólo para hablar?”  Merlin bizquea pensando en lo ridículo que ha sonado.

“Oh, claro,” dice Arthur servicialmente. “¿En la cafetería de la esquina de Milne, ¿vale? En, digamos… ¿unos veinte minutos?”

“Si, perfecto,” responde Merlin, aliviado. Se pregunta cuánto costará una hora en el tiempo de Arthur, pero es demasiado embarazoso preguntarlo por teléfono. “Te veo en veinte minutos.”

Arthur ya estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de  una gran ventana cuando Merlin llegó. Merlin se desliza en el banco, gratamente sorprendido de ver a Arthur llevar la blusa que le compró –la oh que suave que combinaba perfectamente con los ojos azules de Arthur y estaba hecha para abrazarla. –de algún modo eso lo hizo sentir más cálido y confortable.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Merlin. “A ver, no quería preguntarte por teléfono pero…” Merlin paró momentáneamente. “Me preguntaba… es decir, tienes una tarifa para una hora o es como una oferta? De cualquier modo, pagaré el precio.”  Esperaba que no hubiera sonado tan raro para Arthur como lo había sido para él.

Merlin se sorprendió de ver el rosado extenderse por las mejillas de Arthur, el cual intentó esconder rápidamente con una risa entre dientes –una sexy, ronca risilla que volvía a Merlin loco –decidió que esto había sido probablemente una mala idea.

“Merlin, no tienes que contratarme como acompañante para que me siente en un café a charlar un rato,” dice Arthur. “Me gustaría pensar que somos de alguna forma, amigos.”

“Oh,” dice Merlin. “Vale.” Le gusta que Arthur piense en ellos como amigos, incluso si él desea que pudieran ser algo más.

Les entregan su pedido, un café para Arthur y un capuchino para Merlin y toman un sorbo de sus respectivas bebidas tan pronto como las dejan en la mesa frente a ellos.

“Así que, en que piensas?” pregunta Arthur sonriendo.

Merlin coge su taza con sus dedos. “Will quiere volver conmigo, “ dice,  no viendo ninguna razón por la que desarrollar su anuncio.

Arthur alza sus cejas en una expresión neutral permanente. Toma un sorbo de su café y dice, “¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso?”

Merlin se encoge de hombros. “No lo sé,” dice. “Me hizo daño, y eso es difícil de olvidar. Él parece sinceramente arrepentido y  quiere que arreglemos las cosas entre nosotros. Dios sabe que nunca he acabado con él y definitivamente lo echo de menos. Él dice que aún me quiere  y yo creo que aún le quiero…”

Arthur bebe de su café y simplemente escucha sin juzgarle y Merlin continua.

“No sé que hacer, Arthur. Estoy muy confuso ahora mismo. Ya estaba asimilando que Will y yo ya no íbamos a estar juntos y ahora él quiere volver. Tengo miedo de salir dañado de nuevo, pero no quiero perder la oportunidad de reformar una relación que podría ser la única que significa algo.”

Arthur le mira pensativo durante un largo minuto y dice, “Sé que estás asustado de que te vuelva a herir, pero aún lo amas, Merlin, entonces deberías darle probablemente otra oportunidad.”

“Sí,” dice Merlin, no sintiéndose mejor aunque las palabras de Arthur tengan sentido.

“No quieres terminar viviendo con arrepentimientos, “ añade Arthur, “o teniéndote que preguntar ‘que hubiera pasado si’.”

“Sí,” Merlin no puede diferir.

Ellos beben sus cafés en silencio por un rato, felices de estar en compañía del otro. Merlin está agradecido por la nueva amistad formada con Arthur, y poder hablar con él cosas que no puede hablar del mismo modo con Gwen.

“Gracias, Arthur,” expresa Merlin, dejando algunas notas cubriendo la factura mientras se levanta de la mesa.

Arthur le regala una amigable sonrisa. “ No hay problema Merlin. Me alegra ser de ayuda.”

Merlin deja la cafetería con una mejor idea de lo que debería hacer. El consejo de Arthur ha validado sus propios instintos. Él debería ser feliz y confiar que su decisión fuera la acertada.

Pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía el corazón tan pesado, como si hubiese dicho algo que realmente no quería oír?

**

Merlin quería comenzar despacio para poder así ir recuperando la confianza en él que había perdido después de la ruptura, pero ellos eran jóvenes saludables con ciertas necesidades y pronto se vieron envueltos nuevamente en sus viejos patrones. Al principio,  empezaron con un beso profundo y a meterse mano pero pronto les siguieron muchas cosas más íntimas.

De hecho, a la noche, Will llegó al piso de Merlin justo después del trabajo y estuvieron encerrados en su habitación con la intención de empezar a conocerse de nuevo físicamente.

Merlin cerró los ojos mientras Will acariciaba su mentón y cuello con su nariz y boca, sintiendo la familiar excitación empezar a aparecer. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves en su piel, sensualmente acariciando lo con besos y mordiscos. La espina dorsal de Merlin se estremece mientras sus labios se colocan en su pecho, marcando un camino, la lengua se detiene para lamer un pezón.

La boca de Arthur se siente tan bien en su cuerpo. Merlin no quiere que pare.

Su lengua baja por su pecho, revolviéndose alrededor del final de su estómago, haciendo a Merlin temblar en anticipación. Siente los dedos de Arthur tirar de sus pantalones y Merlin levanta las caderas en respuesta, su endurecido pene luchando contra la tela. Arthur consigue deshacerse de sus pantalones, liberando su erección, y ahora presiona sus ardientes y suntuosos labios contra su polla.

“Umm… Arthur,” suspira mientras sus labios y lengua se encuentra sobre la cabeza de su pene.

Will se tensa y Merlin es de repente consciente de su metedura de pata trabajando a través de su fantasía. Will salta fuera de la cama, su cara roja de ira y en shock.

“¡Mierda, Merlin!” escupé Will. “¿Arthur?”

Merlin se sienta, metiendo rápidamente su miembro de vuelta a sus pantalones. ¡Cómo de descuidada es su mente, teniendo fantasías sobre Arthur de esta forma! ¡Y encima con Will!,

“Will…” empieza a explicar pero entones se da cuenta de que no sabe que puede decir para explicar eso.

“Creía que habías dicho que tú y Pendragon sólo erais amigos,” le acusó, poniéndose su descartada camisa mientras tiraba de la puerta del cuarto de Merlin, abriéndola.

“Y lo soy,” dice Merlin, siguiendo a Will hasta el salón, sin importarle que sus pantalones estén desabrochados y esté sin camisa. “Quiero decir, lo somos. Sólo amigos. Eso es.”

Will le mira incrédulo, y se pone sus deportivas. “Eso me hace pensar en cuántos tipos estarías pensando mientras estábamos juntos.”

“Tú rompiste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?” Merlin le devuelve enfadado. “ dijiste que querías probar cosas nuevas y gente nueva.”

“Oh, no intentes cambiar esto hacia mí ahora, Merlin,” dice Will. “Yo nunca la he jodido llamándote con el nombre de otro tío.”

“Will…” Merlin trata nuevamente, pero se detiene cuando Will  pone su mano arriba.

“Por cierto, sería mejor que reforzaras la correa de tu nuevo novio,” le dice a Merlin. “ No quiero que Pendragon amenace con pegarme si no hago lo correcto contigo.”

Merlin alza sus cejas. ¿Arthur había amenazado a Will?

“Y sólo por si no ha quedado claro ya, “ dice Will mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. “ Tú y yo –hemos terminado.”

Will da un portazo tras él. Merlin pasa una mano por su cabello. Gwen está parada en medio de la cocina, mirándole,  habiendo sido obviamente testigo de toda la escena.

“No,” le avisa Merlin. “Simplemente, no.”

**

Los efectos secundarios de su segunda ‘ruptura’ no fueron tan malos como Merlin había esperado. En el trabajo, Will principalmente le evitaba, y sorprendentemente eso estaba bien para él. Y Merlin se dio cuenta de que, aunque había estado enamorado de Will durante un tiempo, no lo estaba ya, y de hecho, lo había dejado ir.

Merlin se mantiene ocupado, aunque eventualmente vuelve a tener citas, decide que no hay ninguna prisa. Hay alguien ahí fuera para él y Merlin lo descubrirá en el momento adecuado. El típico cliché, pero Merlin tiene que creerlo.

Estaba relajado en el sofá, jugando perezosamente a un videojuego, cuando tocan a la puerta. Gwen ha salido con Lance y Merlin no puede adivinar quien podría estas buscando a alguno de ellos a esta hora de la noche.

Merlin abre la puerta y descubre a Arthur Pendragon en el otro lado.

“Arthur,” reconoce Merlin, sorprendido. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

Arthur hace un simpático gesto. “Gwen me dijo que debería venir.”

“¿Gwen?” que conveniente, pensó Merlin, que Gwen estuviera ausente en ese momento para evitar su muerte. Invita a Arthur a entrar.

“Sí,” murmura Arthur, reflexionando. “Gwen parece pensar que debemos habla de nuestra relación.”

“¿Nuestra relación?” Merlin está ahora aún más sorprendido.

Arthur asiente. “Ella piensa que es más complicada de lo que ninguno de nosotros quiere admitir.”

Merlin no puede argumentar contra ese punto. Desde su punto de vista, su ‘relación’ con Arthur es, de hecho, muy complicada.

Ellos se sientan en los lados opuestos  del sofá. En silencio al principio, entonces Merlin comenta, sintiéndose incómodo, “Así que amenazaste a Will.”

Arthur rie entre dientes. “Yo no diría ‘amenazar’. Es algo más como que le di la impresión de que era mejor para él no jugar con tus sentimientos o yo podría golpearle hasta dejarle sin sentido.”

Fue el turno de Merlin de reir entre dientes. “Umm. Le diste la impresión en cuánto a eso?”

Ambos permanecieron en silencio una vez más, ninguno dispuesto a llevar el tema a donde debía ser llevado.

Después de muchos agonizantes minutos, Arthur finalmente habló. “¿Estás enamorado de mi, Merlin?”

Merlin saltó fuera del sofá, aguantando la emoción que amenazaba con  arrinconarlo. “¿Te dijo Gwen qué lo estoy?” se medio burlo, maldiciendo a Gwen por meter su buena intencionada nariz en los asuntos de su corazón.

“Sí y no,” responde Arthur, levantándose también del sofá. “ella dio a entender que tenías ‘sentimientos’ hacía mí.” Los ojos azules de Arthur intentaban hacer contacto con los de Merlin, pero él continuaba desviando la mirada. “Merlin ¿estás enamorado de mí?” volvió a preguntar.

Merlin suspiró. “¿Qué diferencia haría que dijera que si lo estoy?” le dice a Arthur. “No puedo tenerte.”

“Merlin…” empezaba a decir Arthur, pero Merlin le cortó.

“¿Qué, Arthur? ¿Me vas a decir que de repente te has vuelto gay y te has enamorado de mi también?” espeta Merlin, sintiéndose completamente vulnerable y expuesto. Él no quería tener esta conversación. Hacía llorar su corazón poco a poco.

“Bueno, no voy a decirte sobre la parte gay, “ dice Arthur, “Pero  creo que la segunda cosa podría ser.”

Merlin le mira, con ojos cínicos. “Ahórramelo Arthur. No necesito que me digas lo que crees que quiero oir. Eso sólo hará que duela más.”

Arthur estira sus manos hacia arriba. “¡No te estoy diciendo nada Merlin! Es como me siento.” Él se para más cerca de Merlin y Merlin se sorprende al ver una franca emoción en los ojos azules de Arthur. “Pienso en ti todo el tiempo. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Me preocupa saber cómo te sientes y lo que te ocurra.” Mantiene su boca firmemente. “Yo odio jodidamente la forma en la que Will te mira y me dolió cuando dijiste que pensabas que aún lo amabas.” Atrapa los ojos de Merlin con los suyos. “No puedo pensar otra cosa que pueda significar esto a parte de que estoy enamorado de ti.”

Merlin reúne el coraje para hablar. “¿incluso con la urticaria, la hemorragia nasal y todo eso?”

Arthur sonríe. “Sí. Con urticaria y sangre, con todo.”

Merlin traga el nudo de su garganta. “Entonces, qué vamos a hacer nosotros al respecto?”

“Bueno, no sé qué haremos al respecto.” Dice Arthur, dando dos zancadas hacia Merlin. “Pero  YO voy a hacer esto.” Coloca una mano en la nuca de Merlin y atrae su boca a la suya.

El beso fue mucho más increíble que cualquier cosa que Merlin haya imaginado.  Hace a su cabeza girar y enrrollan sus piernas. Y Merlin supo en ese instante que ya había encontrado al único por el que estaba buscando.

“¡Oh chicos!” dice Gwen con placer femenino, nada más entrar al piso.

Arthur se separa, rompiendo el beso. “¿Ella es siempre así?” pregunta a Merlin.

“Umm, si, bastante,” le contesta.

“¿podemos ir entonces a tu habitación por algo más de privacidad?” inquiere Arthur.

“Oh, definitivamente,” dice Merlin

Ambos tienen brillantes sonrisas mientras que Gwen mira sonriente como Merlin guía a Arthur a su habitación.

**

“¿y tú todavía tienes la política de no besar ni tocar mientras estás en un trabajo?” pregunta Merlin arreglando suavemente la corbata de Arthur con sus manos.

Arthur le mira. “¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con esto,Merlin?”

“Uhum,” asiente Merlin.

“Porque si va a ser un problema…”

“No hay problema,” dice Merlin. Arthur alza una ceja. “Vale, por supuesto que te preferiría trabajando en las estanterías del sótano de la biblioteca en lugar de escoltando a una mujer o un hombre de cualquier tipo llevándote a todos eso lugares, pero puedo manejarlo.” Sonríe amorosamente a Arthur. “Mientras no haya besos o toqueteos o cualquier cosa de esas,” añade.

Arthur le besa completamente. “Mientras tu prometas que no te vas a poner celoso cada vez que tengo un trabajo,” le dice. “Yo siempre voy a volver a ti, Merlin.”

“¿Lo prometes?”

“Lo prometo.”

** FIN


End file.
